emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3746 (21st May 2004)
Plot Diane is worried sick to find Jack still drifting in and out of consciousness when she arrives at the hospital. Her mood quickly turns to anger, as she demands answers from Andy. Andy sticks to his story that the shooting was an accident and he doesn’t know what happened. Robert backs Andy up but lets slip that he was staying in the caravan with Katie. Diane immediately realises that Jack's shooting happened because of Robert and Katie's affair. Unnerved by Diane's discovery Andy tells Robert the police must know what has happened too. When the police interview Donna in the café she is upset by their probing questions and afterwards Marlon offers her some solace when he comes across her looking upset. Marlon later regrets playing the Good Samaritan when Donna arrives at The Woolpack dressed to kill and only has eyes for him. Donna asks Marlon whether she can buy him a drink when he next takes a break. Much to Val’s amusement Marlon scurries back into the kitchen telling Donna that he's not sure how busy he's going to be. Louise tells Dawn that there is nothing going on between her and Terry. Dawn later reflects on her reaction to hearing from Bob that he seen them kiss. Later, speaking to Bob again she realises that she's blown things out of proportion and when she runs into Terry at the café she apologises for giving him a hard time in court and agrees that he can see TJ tomorrow. Nicola shocks Laurel when she tells her that she's decided she won’t be taking Simon with her to her school reunion but is going to enlist the help of a man who will make more of an impact on her bitchy former classmates. Laurel fears the worst, particularly as Simon has recently taking to telling everyone he meets how happy he is with Nicola. Cast Regular cast *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell Guest cast *DI Keysell - John Branwell *Dr Morten - Anne Hornby Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior, living room/kitchen and back garden *The Antique Barn - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Jack's room and corridor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Church Lane car park *Tug Ghyll - Back garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,180,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes